Stone Armor
Overview Stone Armor is a Tanker primary powerset in City of Heroes and a Brute secondary powerset in City of Villains. Power Tables Tanker The Stone Armor powerset is available as a primary powerset for Tankers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Brute The Stone Armor powerset is available as a secondary powerset for Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers Brimstone Armor While this power is active, your skin becomes encrusted in cracked magma. Brimstone Armor makes you highly resistant to Fire and Cold damage. Cannot be active at the same time as Granite Armor. }} }} }} }} Crystal Armor While this power is active, your skin becomes encrusted in various quartz crystals. Crystal Armor makes Energy and Negative Energy attacks less likely to hit. This power also grants you resistance to Defense DeBuffs. Cannot be active at the same time as Granite Armor. }} }} }} }} Earth's Embrace You are so connected to the Earth, you can draw upon its power to add to your own health. Activating this power increases your maximum health, and grants you resistance to Toxic Damage. }} }} }} }} }} }} Granite Armor When you activate this power, you are transformed into a massive bulk of unyielding Granite. Your incredible mass makes you almost completely invulnerable and resistant to most effects. However, you also become quite heavy, cannot fly, your attack and movement speed are Slowed and you do less damage. Granite Armor also grants you high resistance to Defense DeBuffs.Cannot be active at the same time as other Armors in this set, Fly powers, Sprint, Super Speed, or Jump powers. 125px|right }} }} }} }} }} }} Minerals Activating this power summons several rare earth rock minerals to orbit around you. These minerals can disperse thought patterns and make Psionic attacks less likely to hit. They also bring clarity of the mind and increase your Perception to see hidden foes and grant resistance to Confusion. Cannot be active at the same time as Granite Armor. }} }} }} }} Mud Pots While this power is active, you draw upon the geothermal power of the Earth to create a bubbling pool of hot mud around yourself. All foes in melee range will become snared and entrapped in the mud, Immobilizing some and Slowing others. The boiling heat from Mud Pots may also deal some damage over time to the snared foes. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Rock Armor Your skin becomes stone while this power is active. Stone Armor protects you from Smashing and Lethal attacks. They are less likely to land and affect you. Stone Armor also grants you resistance to Defense DeBuffs. Cannot be active at the same time as Granite Armor. }} }} }} }} Rooted While this power is active, you merge with the Earth and draw forth its power to become resistant to Knockback, Sleep, Hold, Disorient and Endurance Drain effects, and increase your Hit Point Regeneration rate. You must remain in close contact with the Earth, so you will move extremely slow and you cannot active Fly powers, Sprint, Super Speed, or Jump powers while this power is active. Rooted also grants you resistance to Defense DeBuffs. }} }} }} }} Stone Skin Your tough skin is naturally resistant to Smashing and Lethal damage. This power is always on and costs no Endurance. }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Tanker|Type=Defense}} * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Defense}} Category:Defense power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets